


My Beloved Monster

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is in pain and suffering, but thinks he's hurting for another reason.  Fever's do that sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved Monster

My Beloved Monster  
Patt

 

Blair wiped the sweat off of Jim's brow and told him he'd be fine. Not knowing if this was the truth or not, but until he got Simon over here to help him, he didn't have much choice. 

Jim looked down at his stomach and saw the distended belly and could hear the little heartbeat. _Wow. This is wonderful. No wonder women love it._ The only bad part was the pain. He was having contractions and they were killing him. Finally, unable to be brave any longer he cried out, "Chief, please make it stop hurting."

"Jim, Simon is on his way over and he'll help," Blair said almost out of breath. "Take deep breaths big man."

"I am fucking breathing. What do you think I'm doing, Blair?"

"Okay, calm down, Jim. Tell me what's going on."

"I'll tell you what's going on, Blair Sandburg. You're not ever fucking me again. Do you understand? This hurts like hell and I don't want to wish it on anyone. And I'm never going through it again."

"Man, it's so not going to make things better if you get this agitated. Please calm down," Blair almost begged. 

"You try going through this and then tell me to fucking calm down."

Blair continued to wipe down Jim's face and forehead. Jim pushed his hands and the cloth away and said, "Do you think that wet cloth is going to make things better? I don't think so. I wasn't kidding when I said you're not going to fuck me again."

"Jim, please calm down. Simon is here now. He'll help."

Blair went down and opened the door and let Simon in. "What's happening? Do we need to get him to the hospital right now?"

"Yes, and none to soon, Simon. Please just ignore anything that comes out of his mouth." 

"Sure enough, Sandburg. Lets get him into my car."

Simon helped get Jim out of the bed and dressed somewhat. Jim fought them every step of the way. He was in so much pain that he didn't want to move. And what were they doing? They were moving him. 

"Are you two out to get me or something? It kills me to move and you're fucking   
moving me. Let me lie here and just get this over with. Will you please?" Jim asked growling at both men. 

"Jim, listen to me, Blair and I are just worried about you. We need you in the hospital. You're either going to go with us now or I'll call an ambulance. You make the choice."

Jim started to cry, which was not what Blair or Simon were expecting. "Sandburg, do something."

"Jim, it's okay, Simon won't yell at you any more. He promises. Don't you Simon?"

"Yes, I promise. But you have to make us one. You're going to go to the hospital now and stop fighting us." Simon said softly. 

"It's all because Blair couldn't keep his cock in his pants." Jim spat out as another wave of pain hit him. "Jesus, Blair this hurts. I wasn't kidding when I said you're never fucking me again."

Blair face turned as red as a very ripe apple and Simon almost swallowed his tongue. 

"Jim, what in the hell are you talking about?" Simon asked. 

"Simon, his fever is up even more. We need to call an ambulance. Please help me here. I can't lose him." Blair pleaded. 

"Don't worry, Blair, you're not going to lose him. He's just fine." Jim said calmly. 

Simon went downstairs and called for the EMT's to come and pick Jim up, only taking ten minutes to get there. But to Simon and Blair it was the longest ten minutes of their lives. 

The ride to the hospital was quiet, because they had given Jim something for the pain and he was down for the count. When Jim woke up, it was morning and he was in a hospital room. He rubbed his stomach to see where the pain was coming from. As he found the spot, he moaned loudly waking his roommate up from a sound sleep, where he was keeping vigil beside Jim's bed.

"Jim, man, how are you feeling?" Blair asked. 

"Never mind about me, where is he?" Jim asked looking around confused. 

"Simon? He went to get cleaned up."

"You named him Simon? Without asking me? I hate that name."

"Jim, stop scaring me."

"I want to see our son." Jim said more loudly than he needed to. Bringing in the doctor and two nurses to help Blair. 

"Blair, what did they do with our baby?"

"Mr. Ellison, I'm going to give you something for the pain and the fever. Calm down and let me give you the shot and then you can talk to Blair." The doctor said calmly. 

Finally, Jim started to fall asleep and quit fighting them as Simon walked into the room. Seeing a very upset Blair he walked over to him and said, "What's wrong? Is something worse with Jim?"

"Simon, he doesn't remember what happened." Blair said as he went into Simon's arms. 

Two days later, Jim finally came around enough to see Blair sitting by his bed looking out the window. 

"Hey Chief, what's wrong?"

"Man, I'm so glad to see you wake up. They were worried. Let me get the doctor for you."

"No, Blair wait. Tell me what's wrong. Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm not sad, Jim, I'm exhausted. You've been a handful for everyone. You're fever was really high and you were hallucinating." 

"Okay, we'll talk when the doctor is done seeing me. Good to see you here, buddy."

"Where else would I be, Jim?"

The doctor came in and said, "Well Mr. Ellison, your fever is down completely. That's very good news. We were plenty worried about you. Do you remember what happened in the last three days?"

"Well from where the pain in my abdomen is, I'd say I had a ruptured appendix?"

"And you would be exactly right. Very good self-diagnosis."

"So why did my partner have such a long face?"

"Well it seems you thought you were here for something else. And you screamed at him about it quite a bit in the last two days."

"Well what did I think I was here for?"

"You thought you were having a baby." The doctor said almost too quietly for the   
Sentinel to even hear. 

"A baby? You're kidding, right?"

"No, and you were quite upset that your partner kept that baby from you in the last two days."

"Oh shit…" Jim said as the last three days came back into light. "Fuck… I'm so   
fucked…"

"No, Jim, you're not. But my guess would be you would like to be." The doctor said smiling. 

"Oh, shit. Please tell me that no one else heard it." Jim pleaded. 

"I'll send your partner back in, okay. Rest and take it easy."

As Blair walked into the room Jim didn't look him in the eyes. Blair sat down next to the bed and asked, "So how are you doing? When do you get to come home?"

"Blair, look at me." Jim ordered. 

Blair looked into Jim's eyes and saw sadness that was mirrored in his own. "Chief, I'm so sorry that I put you through this for three days. 

"I didn't mind Jim, really. Let me tell you if we could have a baby, I couldn't think of anyone I'd want to have one with more."

"Blair, I'm really sorry. I wish I could have your baby. I know how much you love   
babies. Maybe that was in the back of my mind."

"Jim, I don't want to burst your bubble here, but we're not a couple. You do remember that don't you?"

"Then why did you just say you wouldn't mind me having your baby?" Jim asked   
confused. 

"Jim, I think you need to sleep some more. You're still a little confused."

"No shit, Sherlock." 

"Go to sleep, Jim."

"I'm sorry, Chief. I'm so sorry I embarrassed you."

"Don't worry about it, Jim." Blair said as he rubbed his forehead until the bigger man was sound asleep again. 

Simon walked in and said, "So does he remember things yet?"

"Not everything yet, Simon. The doctor says he'll be fine, but for some reason he   
thought we were a couple, we were having a baby and that I named that baby Simon without asking him."

Simon couldn't help it; he had to laugh.

"Well, I'm so glad that this makes you smile and laugh." Blair said sarcastically. 

"Blair, what is the problem? You've always wanted to be with him, I think he wants to be with you, so be together. I read you correctly all this time, right Sandburg?"

"Yes, I want to sleep with him. But it's too late in Jim's life to alter it. I'm younger, I can do changes easier than he can."

"Who in the fuck are you calling old? Get your ass up her and hold me in your arms." Jim said weakly from the bed. 

Both Simon and Blair smiled. "Well guys, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, both of you."

Night Simon," Both men called out as he walked through the door. 

"Blair, I love you, I would love to be with you, if you'd have me." 

"I love you, back, big man. You're a monster, but you're my monster. And I'd have your baby too."

 

The end


End file.
